1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reed for an air-jet loom which includes an entry flare hence allowing several main nozzles to be used, and utilizes a specific inclination of the lower surface of the air and weft guide channel and a specific distance between the binding spirals for the profiled dents of the reed. This arrangement results in effective, reliable multi-weft weaving with a consequent considerable increase in the weaving efficiency of the loom, particularly when weaving with yarns comprising considerable irregularities.
2. Discussion of the Background
Profiled dent reeds for air-jet looms are already known from the state of the art.
The known reeds consist substantially of a series of dents positioned side by side spaced apart by binding spirals, and profiled such as to form an open guide channel for the air and weft.
Besides making it difficult to use several main nozzles because of the small width of the guide channel, such known reeds are generally formed with different-dimension profiling for different uses.